Brooms that are employed in industrial and commercial establishments are subject to a great deal of wear and tear. In addition, in light of the jobs that they are called on to perform, they are likely to take a substantial amount of abuse that often result in the breakage or damaging of the parts. Industrial or commercial brooms are inclined to be more expensive than the ordinary household brooms and consequently, their complete replacement when they are damaged can become a costly matter for a business establishment.